SPD: Machine Empire
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: Commander Ford-McKnight? Her own Ranger team? Knowing Kaylee will be fine, Kira heads to Newtech to build her team, with old friend Bridge as her Red Ranger. But will it be enough to stop evil? With Kaylee's RPM Rangers, can they really save the world?


_A Prologue In The Night…Oops...AHEM. What I meant to say, was:_

**Prologue: A Disruption in the Night.**

* * *

It was still weird for her. Setting up a dinner table for four…when it was just the two of them. Sighing, she took her seat across from her husband, idly poking at the vegetarian meatloaf she'd made.

"Kira…," Conner spoke up, but she pretended not to hear him. They'd had the conversation he was trying to start many times in the past three months, and she didn't want to hear it again. "Don't ignore me, Rockstar. It's bugging you again, isn't it? The mother hen instinct."

"Shut up," she hissed, though not unkindly, her way of letting him know he had read her like a book yet again.

"Kira, come on, don't mope," he smiled the way he always did, that little ray of sunshine that he could use to brighten her mood.

"I'm not moping, I'm just…," she trailed off when he pointed to the two extra plates at the table. "Okay, I'm moping. It's just…they're our daughters, Con. Samantha and Summer…our baby girls. I…I want them home. I want to be a family again. No tension, no fights. I just…I…"

"Miss them?" he chuckled, taking a bite of her meatloaf. He was swiftly reminded it wasn't meat, and he wondered yet again why he let her feed him this stuff every now and then. Seriously. She and Sam were the veggies, not him or Summer.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You do realize Summer's only down the street at the Brooks' for a sleepover with Hayden, right?" he teased, and she glared at him pointedly.

"That's not the issue, Con. We've already got one daughter who refuses to speak with us, or live with us. She's all the way in Newtech."

"Don't remind me," he sighed, remembering his mini-Kira was living with _Hunter_, his wife's ex, and his son, Ryan.

"And Summer…well, it won't be very long before Ranger duty takes up all her time, will it? I mean, they're doing so much. They're going out there saving more and more people everyday and bringing them to Corinth to be safe," Kira went on. "Soon, it'll take hold of her life as she becomes a full-time lifesaver…I seriously have no idea how my mom used to deal with it during Dino Thunder."

"She didn't know," he pointed out.

"I know…it's just…," she trailed off again, staring at the empty seat to her right. It had always been Sam's growing up. "I miss her the most, you know. Not just because she was mini-me. I hurt her, Conner. With Project Ranger…helping Kaylee choose between her and Summer and never breathing a word of it."

She looked back to him, eyes glistening with tears. It was the first time since Sam had left that she was truly addressing this, so he let her go, reaching a hand across the table to hold hers.

"I could've told her…could've warned her. Softened the blow. But I didn't. I didn't protect my daughter and let her hear she'd lost the spot because she didn't _play well_ with others," the former Yellow Ranger sighed, burying her head in her free hand. "And now she won't come home…she won't speak to us…she…God, I just want her back, Con. I want her to be happy again."

"I know, Rockstar, I know," he smiled softly, circling the table to sit with her and hold her, to tell her it was alright.

--SPD--

"Master Venjix," the raven-haired woman bowed as she entered the control room, eyes locked onto the viral computer system before her. "You called for me?"

"I'm moving things up on the schedule," the computerized voice told her. "We will attack the cities by sundown."

"What?" she blinked, surprised. "So soon?"

"Our inside source indicates the shields on Corinth and Newtech will go up at dawn. Permanently. They've decided they can't expose their cities to us while saving innocents for much longer…and despite our army's force…we simply cannot break those barricades. Not yet."

"Is Series Seven ready?" she inquired, a little wary, since last time she'd failed him, three months ago, in retracing their steps to the year 2004 and killing the two women who'd started this damned resistance…he'd threatened to replace her with his new creation.

"Not quite. Although she's looking more and more…human…every day," he mused.

"Then how—"

"You and General Starwing will take your faction and lay waste to Newtech City. General Shifter and General Crunch will focus on eliminating Corinth once you have succeeded."

"WHAT?" she spat, eyes suddenly glowing purple as lightning of the same shade crackled at her fingertips. "Crunch and Shifter are complete imbeciles. They're not fit for Operation Corinth, Master Venjix. You know this. Newtech's Rangers are small in number, dwindling, weary of their battles. Corinth's are much younger, fresher, and full of life ready to be crushed out of them. I'm much more—"

"I am aware," he cut her off, red lights flaring to life on the system, telling her he was losing his patience with her. "But you know the Delta Rangers better after having spent your time at Gruumm's side trying to defeat them. They are weak…but they will fall easily at you hand, and you'll be free to take the city, and then Corinth."

She smiled. _Both_ cities? This she was liking the sound of. She bowed to him again, taking a step back. "Starwing and I will be ready within the hour."

--SPD--

"What caused them to go off?" a woman in a white coat inquired, walking into the lab, her pointed ears twitching in irritation. Her assistant sat at the computer, madly typing away as the alarms blared around him. "Kieran?"

In response, the screen lit up with a video feed from outside the city, where in the last three months, a large communications tower had been set up by Grinders and Krybots in the Wastelands. Now, a large mass of them were marching towards the city, Morgana and General Starwing at the front. "That."

"Oh…Oh that's not good," the woman gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. "Radio Supreme Commander Cruger immediately!"

"It's alright, Kat, I'm here," a gruff voice stated, and they turned to see the Supreme Commander come in, obviously brought here by the alarms. "What's going on?"

"Morgana and Starwing are leading half the machine army towards our city!" Kieran exclaimed, frantically pointing at the screen.

"Why? Why would they attack a domed city directly, after months of hunting down innocents in the Wasteland?" Cruger frowned, his canine nose twitching as he leaned closer to the video screen.

"The shields go up at dawn. If they got wind of that, then this is their last chance to directly take on the city…and with our Ranger team at it's lowest…," Kat trailed off, allowing the boys to formulate their own outcome.

"Contact Commander Schuyler and Ranger Carson," he requested. "The City of Newtech is in grave danger."

--SPD--

"Ryan, hurry up, you're worse than a girl!" Samantha McKnight called from the living of the Bradley residence, hands on her hips, glaring up the stairs.

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean much," the dirty blonde teased, finally coming down the stairs, pulling at his work uniform for the _Dirt Devils_ shop his father had set up in Newtech—a shop quite like Storm Chargers he'd worked at back in the day. She wore a similar t-shirt, with only one difference—hers was ironed, whereas his was totally wrinkled. "It took me a while to get the kinks out."

"Wrinkles _are_ the kinks, you idiot. I ironed them out this morning!" she rolled her eyes.

"So **you** ironed the shirts? Wow, I thought dad was going through one of his mom-moments again," Ryan shrugged.

"I don't have mom-moments, Ryan," Hunter Bradley stated, his head poking up over the back of the couch, coffee and remote in hand. The nineteen-year-old seemed to clue in his father was there, and chuckled nervously.

"Heh, oops…," he backed away, seeing the spark of Crimson Lightning in his father's eyes. Hunter was playing with him, but it was getting the desired result.

"You know, it's still weird not living at home," Sam commented, watching the father-son banter. It reminded her of her own father, and her mom, and even her sister—a place she didn't want to go right now. "You'd think after three months I'd be used to it?"

"I'd say you were used to living with me after day one, Speedy," Ryan grinned, casually dropping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tone down the ego there, Sparky," she chuckled, but the sound quickly faded when she noticed what was on TV. He followed her gaze to spot a broadcast of distorted Corinth footage, showing off Scott, Flynn, Marcus, Summer, Michael and Hayden in their Project Ranger uniforms, helping people into the city. "And yet, maybe I _am_ used to not having **them** around."

Seeing the RPM Rangers made Sam clench her fists in anger, the feeling of betrayal still fresh in her mind. She slipped out of Ryan's grasp, grabbing her keys from the hallway table. The former Crimson Ranger sent his son a look, and Ryan nodded, taking their leather work jackets from the closet and following her. "Sam, wait up!"

--SPD--

"Schuyler and Carson reporting for duty, Sir," Sky saluted, walking into the lab alongside the leading SPD Ranger, both clad in their Delta Base uniforms.

"Do you have to do that _every time_ we see him?" the Red Ranger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's Supreme Commander, and as lower-ranked individuals in his service…Yes. I. Do," Sky hissed.

"I'm only Supreme Commander for three more months, Commander Schuyler," Doggie reminded him, smiling. "Then the title will be yours, as will the Space Station Base."

"It'll be an honor, Sir."

"So, what's with the flashing lights, Commander Cruger?" Bridge questioned. "Not that I don't like Red, it being my color and all, but that noise is driving everyone bonkers."

"Did he really just say bonkers?" Kieran laughed, but a look from Kat shut him up.

"Bring up the video feed, Kieran," she instructed, and he complied, showing the two newcomers the incoming threat. "About twenty minutes ago, the security systems outside Newtech detected a massive energy signature that hit the shields. Then, they appeared."

"Morgana doesn't look happy," Sky stated, staring at the woman leading the pack, purple lightning crackling at her fingertips. "What are we going to do, Commander?"

"The only thing we can, Sky. The SPD Rangers will have to defend our city yet again…for however long Morgana's new attack plan lasts."

"But, Sir, how?" Bridge frowned. "The team only consists of myself, Z and Drew now that Sky is Commander and Syd's pregnant, thus taken off Project SPD."

"I'm not putting my pregnant fiancé in danger!" Sky nodded fiercely. "Not to mention soon enough, we'll be moving off-planet for my promotion to Supreme Commander, and Bridge will only have Ranger Red and Ranger Blue in his service."

"Um, wrong," Bridge chuckled, suddenly a little awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck as the two Commanders whirled around to stare incredulously at him and it wasn't long before his face matched his Ranger color. "I've been meaning to talk to you both, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline the promotion."

"_What_?!" Sky spat, looking at Bridge like he'd grown another head.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I can't leave my team. It would mean leaving Z at the helm of a totally new set of Rangers we haven't even picked yet. It's a whole new level of stress I'm not sure I want to give her…and quite honestly…I think being Commander is a lot of responsibility. I'm not fit for it."

While Sky continued to stare at the Red Ranger, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Doggie stepped forward, placing a paw on Bridge's shoulder. "I realize Commanding Earth's last Delta Base is no simple task, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are capable of filling Commander Schuyler's shoes in three months time."

"And if I'm not?"

"Who in the world are we going to find a Delta Commander that fast?" Sky reminded him, throwing up his arms in defeat. If he were Supreme Commander at the moment, he wouldn't even be considering Bridge's suggestion to deny a promotion!

"Someone who's had plenty of Ranger experience before, and who'd be an expert at choosing a new Ranger team to protect Newtech," Bridge smiled proudly. "Kaylee Hanson."

"Brooks," Sky corrected him out of habit.

"Bridge…I have no doubt that Miss Brooks, having been included in Rangering for years, would be perfect for Commanding and Mentoring the new Project SPD, a team that she could handpick herself…but she's unavailable, and you know that. She's head of the Military's Project RPM in Corinth. She's the reason the two domed cities are still here…the last safe havens on Earth."

Slowly, the Red Ranger nodded, realizing this with a somber expression. Sky clapped him on the back. "I think Bridge is just missing her, Commander," he spoke up, slightly teasing. "It was only three months ago that we travelled through the wormhole and saw her in action, at the very beginning, alongside Kira Ford, who helped her create Project RP—"

"That's it!" Bridge exclaimed, clapping his leather-covered hands together in excitement. "Commanders, ready the Delta Driver for the tunnel to Corinth! I have a plan!"

Exchanging slightly worried glances—it was _Bridge_ after all—Sky and Doggie had no choice but to follow the Red Ranger as he rushed from the room. Kieran looked up at his mentor, a little confused, but Dr. Manx merely shrugged. "You learn to roll with their improvisation after a while," she stated, making her way to the control panel and putting in the access codes for the Delta Driver, as well as the underground tunnel blast doors.

He watched her fingers, memorizing the numbers with a smirk. It was so easy…after all, if he was going to replace her, he'd have to have access to everything, right?

--SPD--

_Ding Do—Ding Do—Ding Do—Ding Dong…_

"Will you _stop_ that?!" Summer heard a voice yell from the other side of the door, commanding and frustrated. She had just come home from Hayden's, and hadn't even made it past the entrance. Frowning, she backtracked, turning the knob and swinging the front door of the Ford-McKnight residence wide open.

She came face-to-face with two uniformed young men, who couldn't have that many years on her, and her brow creased. One was wearing red; his finger paused in mid-air, hovering above the doorbell, a childish grin on his face while the other, wearing black, was glaring at him with utmost annoyance.

She didn't recognize them, which meant they didn't work for Corinth. "Um, hi?"

"Hi!" the one in red smiled ecstatically, opening his arms wide. "Wow, twenty-two years didn't change you much, Kira! You just put on a tiny bit of weight and your hair brightened up!"

"Excuse me?" Summer's eyes widened and she took a step back, clutching her RPM jacket closer around her shoulders. "W-who are you? W-What are you doing here?"

"But, Kira, surely you recognize us?" he frowned. "We go way back! I know it was years for you, but just three months ago we visited you in Reefside along with Kaylee and—"

Summer slammed the door, taking another step back, hands shaking. Who were these strangers? What did they want? Where did they come from? How did they know her mother? Why did they think she was Kira? Did she look that much like her mother, minus a little weight (her fists clenched at this) and…h-had he said _twenty-two_ _years_? They didn't look a day over that!

Questions swirling in her head, she was caught off-guard when the doorbell rang again and yelped. She whirled towards the stairs, lacing bits of her Ptera Scream into her words. "_**MOM!**_"

Hearing the distress in her daughter's voice and knowing she'd just arrived that morning from the Brooks, Kira came running down the stairs, worried. "Sweetheart, what happened?" She reached her arms out but Summer shook her head, pointing at the door.

Passing the young Yellow Ranger, Kira swung open the front door, finding two young men standing there in uniform. They were mostly dark grey, but had a large thick outline of red (the brunet to her right) or black (the blonde to her left). A patch above their heart showed off the letters _S.P.D_ and on the right, a badge with a canine head and the word _POLICE _was pinned.

Behind them, parked at the bottom of their driveway just behind Conner's red Mustang and her minivan, was a massive black truck/bus hybrid, the letters _Delta Driver_ written in white across the side.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, motherly instincts kicking in as she caught Summer's worried look from the corner of her eyes.

"My mistake, _that's_ Kira!" the one in red grinned. "Only…I don't remember her having brown hair! Do you, Sky? When did she dye it?" Kira's heart nearly stopped. It couldn't be…

Slowly, the one in black retrieved a badge from his pocket, displaying his credentials to her. "Commander Schuyler Tate, Miss Ford-McKnight," he stated. "I'm head of Earth's _Space Patrol Delta_, the law enforcement system in Newtech Ci—"

"I know what S.P.D is," Kira interrupted him coolly, leaning against the doorjamb. The smirk she'd inherited from husband etched onto her lips. "It's like Corinth's military; only set in the city that _accepts_ superhuman abilities. Not to mention holds a team of superpowered Rangers."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be much of a team anymore," Bridge sighed, causing her smirk to widen.

"Why's that, Bridge? The rambles of their Red Ranger a bit much for them?" she asked, and suddenly his eyes widened in wonder, a smile igniting on his face again.

"She _does_ remember!" he exclaimed happily, leaping forward to hug her.

"You're a little hard to forget, Bridge," she laughed. "Although, it's a little weird. Seeing as how you haven't aged a bit, and I've got twenty more years on me."

"I'll bet you'd still kick ass in yellow spandex."

"Dr. K would tell you it's not spandex," a timid voice corrected from behind Kira, and she turned to see her daughter eavesdropping, obviously interested.

"Right," her mother nodded. "And that's Summer's job now, not mine. I've long since put away the yellow suit."

"Well, how about a black one?" Sky inquired, and she frowned.

"What?" Kira chuckled. "You're kidding, right? I'm a retired Ranger, thank you!"

"I wasn't speaking of a span—" a glare from Summer made him reconsider "—a Ranger suit, Miss Ford-McKnight. I was talking about this one." He pulled at the fabric of his uniform.

"Mom," Summer whispered, stepping forward. "Who _are_ these people? And what are they doing here?"

"Squirt, this is Bridge Carson and Sky Tate, members of Space Patrol Delta and they're here from Newtech to…," she trailed off, Sky's words finally hitting her. "_What_?!"

"The city of Newtech is in grave Danger, Miss Ford-McKnight. Morgana is marching towards it as we speak, with an army intent on destruction. As Commander of Project SPD, I'm responsible for stopping it."

"Kira, my Ranger team is finished," Bridge stated sadly, stepping forward. "We can't take on Venjix's Newtech army with just three Rangers. And soon…" he trails off, looking at Sky.

"I'll be leaving my post. A promotion to Supreme Commander, occupying the Space Station Base off world. I will no longer be in Newtech to create a new Project SPD."

"They want me to fill his shoes, Kira," Bridge pleaded. "As Commander, leaving Z and Drew alone. I…I can't do it. It's just not me. But we need a new leader, someone to take Sky's place when he's gone, someone to hand pick the new SPD team…someone who's been there before."

"We know it's a lot to ask…" the brunet came closer, grabbing the woman's hands in his gloved ones. "But you're Newtech's only hope. Please."

"Summer," Kira called, never taking her eyes off Bridge's. "Get your father."

--SPD--

_Ding Do—Ding Do—Ding Do—_

"Stop that!" Summer cried, swatting Bridge's hand away from the doorbell. "It was annoying at my house; it's not any less annoying here."

He pouted behind her as the door swung open, revealing a half-asleep Kaylee. "Summer?" she frowned, confused. "But…you just left…why are you…"

She trailed off, seeing that with her Yellow Ranger were Kira and Conner, one hand each on the young teen's shoulder. She snapped awake, eyes wide and hands up. "Whatever it is, I'm innocent! It was all Dustin! I swear!"

Kira chuckled a little, looking up at her husband. "I've been trying this speech for like twenty minutes in the car. Her cute cluelessness is not making this any easier."

"Making _what_ easier?" her friend's frown deepened, suddenly noticing the solemn looks they all wore. "What's going on?"

From behind the McKnight family stepped a long-forgotten face, clad in a red and grey uniform. Recognizing him in a split second, flashes of 2007 coming to mind, Kaylee dove past her Dino friends, hugging the Red SPD Ranger.

"Bridge!" she smiled. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Official SPD Business," he chuckled, setting her back down on her doorstep. She then noticed Sky standing with him, but due to a few mind-wipes in the previous years, she didn't exactly remember him.

"So, this is why you came knocking at four in the morning? It's nearly dawn! To show me we've actually caught up to the year Bridge lives in? I thought it was bad news cause of those looks…which…still aren't…gone…"

"That's why we're here…it's almost time for the shields to go up…," Kira sighed, looking up at Conner again. He offered her a sympathetic mile. Her hazel eyes zoned in on Kaylee's blue ones, glistening with what was obviously upcoming tears. "Kaylee…you're one of the most, if not _**the**_ most amazing person I have ever met. You're strong, you're brave, you're determined, and just a little crazy. You're over the top, you're fearless, you're a wonderful wife to Dustin and the best mother to Hayden. You're my paper sister and my best friend ever. You don't need me to help run Project RPM anymore, because you're a great leader and mentor. And you're the only person I could ever see taking care of Summer."

Like a big red brick, Kira's words came crashing down on Kaylee, causing tears to spring to her eyes. "W-What are you saying?"

"Project SPD is falling apart. Newtech's defenses are low, and somehow, Venjix found out the shields go up at dawn. They've asked me to head the new SPD team. Command the Delta Base against Morgana."

"And you're going…," Kaylee stated, not even a question.

"I can't let Newtech fall. Too much pressure would fall on you, Kayl," she smiled sweetly, sniffling. "I helped you with RPM all the way, but it's your project, your team, _yours_. This is my chance to help out…"

"I'm going with her. I can't let her do this alone," Conner kept going as his wife fought tears. "But Summer has to stay. She belongs here. We can't take your Yellow Ranger from you."

"I'll look after her! I won't let anything happen to her! She'll stay with us, bunk with Hayden, I'll become legal guardian if I have to!" The blonde exclaimed, her hand leaping into the air like an excited child at school.

"We knew you would," Kira grinned. Her shaking hand held out keys to Kaylee. "The house, if you need it, is yours. Summer has her things there, and left a lot…"

Disregarding the keys, the blonde leapt forward, capturing her long-time friend in a desperate hug. "I'm kidnapping you! You aren't going anywhere!"

"I love you too, Kayl-Whale," the brunette smiled, hugging her tight as their tears spilled onto one another's shirts. "This isn't goodbye. I'll visit if I can. Video call, like, every week. I'm coming back, don't you worry. I'll want my kid back."

Kaylee pulled back a little, realization dawning on her face. "My baby whispering has paid off! Told you she was mine! Muahaha!"

"Um, I don't wanna be left with her anymore…," Summer gulped, looking up at Kira.

"Easy there, super mom," a voice said from behind her. They all looked inside to see Dustin at the base of the stairs, one arm around Hayden's shoulders.

"Hey, dude," Conner smiled, nodding.

"What, I don't get an '_I'm freaking awesome_' speech like my wife?" he chuckled, coming to the door alongside his daughter.

"Didn't you hear Kira? _I'm_ awesome, not you," Kaylee giggled, patting him on the shoulder as he feigned to be wounded by her words.

"We inheriting your daughter again?" he questioned, and his wife leaned into him, her head finding his shoulder.

"Afraid so," Conner shrugged, a thin smile painting its way across his lips.

"Darn, and we just gave her back, too. How long's it for this time, dude?"

"Dustin…Kira and Conner are…they're…"

"Kayl, I heard. This is me and Conner, here. We're trying to make light of a situation to bring smiles back to the faces of the women we love," the Earth Ninja offered sweetly.

"You're not doing a very good job," both the Green and Yellow female former Rangers said, deadpanning. The boys exchanged glances, sighing.

"Aww…"

"If she's gonna be sharing my room, does that mean I gotta paint half of it yellow?" Hayden spoke up with both disdain and excitement at having Summer stay with her. "'Cuz, y'know, the pink's kind of a theme and—"

"Wait I'm staying in a fully pink room then? _All the time_? This is a long-term deal! No way!"

As the two unofficial siblings began their bickering, the adults were brought to fits of laughter, allowing the tension to melt away, giving them the illusion that everything was alright.

Bridge and Sky turned to one another, reminiscing.

"Remind you of someone?"

"Yeah. Except they weren't both blonde."

"And Syd was far girlier than either of these two."

"And Z was far more serious about dividing their room," Sky chuckled, hearing Summer's words to paint a yellow line down the center of their room only as an empty threat.

"MOM! SHE'S BEING STUBBORN!" both girls yelled, so suddenly that their mothers were forced to shush them, fearing the waking of the neighbors.

"God, it's like the terrible twins all over again," Kaylee realized with horror, looking up at her husband, then at the McKnight couple. "Um, I think we can do without our yellow Ranger. I'm sort of afraid of Hayden and her now."

"Nuh-huh, its far worse when once has a super scream and the other has super speed, remember?" Kira chuckled, causing Summer to glower at her.

"She has you there," Dustin whispered.

"Shut up."

"So, you'll take me?" Summer asked, grumpily crossing her arms. "Because right now I'm not feeling too loved."

"We're fighting about where to dump you because we love you, hon," Kira stated, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"And because we wouldn't have it any other way," Kaylee added, sweeping her family to the side of the doorway, allowing Summer to come in. Her blue eyes trailed back to meet Kira's hazel ones, and tears threatened to break through yet again.

Checking the watch on his wrist, Conner spoke up. "We gotta go."

Being strong and refusing to break into tears, the women now set to lead both NewTech and Corinth's teams against Venjix's armies stood facing one another, and said their goodbyes. Summer was the real tear-jerker, prompting Kira to submit to one final womanly fit of tears as she hugged her daughter, promising to return and save her from "super-mom".

As Conner used the sleeve of his red sweater to wipe her tears, she chuckled, stepping down from the front porch with him, Sky and Bridge. "Well, I guess this is it. Next time you see me, I'll be making you call me _Commander_."

"Commander Ford-McKnight," her best friend tested it out. "Man, that's a toughie. I like mine better. Just plain old Kaylee."

"Boooooring," Kira teased, mock-yawning.

"Get back here and I'll show you boring!"

"Nope, sorry, gotta run! I got a city to save! People to recruit!"

"Kira!"

"Later Kayl-Whale!"

And with that, her best friend and husband clambered into the Delta Driver with two SPD officers, disappearing into the dark morning hours. Left with so many questions, and a handful of worrying, Kaylee turned to her family (plus one).

"Does this mean I can go back to bed now?" Hayden asked, yawning.

"No, didn't you hear them? The shields go up at dawn and Venjix _knows_. This means we can put the city on full alert. Now."

_

* * *

WARNING: It's a LONG note, but it's IMPORTANT!!!!_

_Okay, this basically this has been picked at and corrected and re-started over and over again in the course of the last few months. I'm finally happy with it, and while it in no way ends where I meant for it to (seriously you get barely any storyline :O) it's enough of a breather while I focus on what the hell I want in the beginning of SPD._

_It's generally a little iffier for me because I normally work off episodes and creating plotlines from them, whereas __**Lily**__ is brilliant with Original Chapters, Original Story Arcs and, hell, entire seasons, I'd betchya. So, don't expect this to go swiftly, since my brain fails at piecing everything together. But I want to show you guys the other side of this apocalypse. NewTech. I mean, mostly other than Bridge and Z it's an entirely new team, with characters I'm hoping you guys will like (kudos if you've read my Dino Thunder chapter "Wormhole" since you get a preview of a new teammate there hehe)._

_I'm not asking you to love my VERY slow updates. Hell, that's worse than asking for Kaylee to ZWIP, or Dillon to love pink fluffy animals. I'm simply warning you that I'm not __**Lily**__. She has dedication to update so much and stay headstrong with RPM. I have a dedication to letting my mind wander like a three year old in a candy store. Soooo…we'll see where this goes, yeah? If you like it, keep an eye on it, and I'll show you guys my NewTech world when I can. If you're like me and you hate being that, then, um, just keep reading RPM and pretend I didn't post this, my dear readers._

_I love you guys,_

_**Faith**__._

_P.S. weeee a cliffy. ima freakin' biatch._

_**P.S.S Also, REVIEW RPM! NOOOOOOW! Its thanks to ****Lily this was even posted, because RPM was motivating me. Seriously, I'm sure she'd love you guys to go and happily tell her what you think. Thanks!**  
_


End file.
